The present invention relates to an apparatus to reversibly convert a film camera into a digital camera.
Conventionally, the art of photographic image recording typically is performed by sequentially projecting optical images of subjects onto a roll of film formed from a silver halide based emulsion. Latent images are captured when photons strike chemical grains in the silver halide emulsion. After completing exposure of all the frames on the roll of film, the latent images are developed by chemical processing and are viewed directly or printed on positive paper.
Film-based cameras such as 35-millimeter cameras have been in reliable use for decades. Recently, Advanced Photo System (APS) cameras have been deployed which introduce users to various benefits over prior photographic systems. For example, aside from allowing multiple imaging formats, APS cameras allow users to easily load film cartridges without having to handle or manage film strips. To achieve such benefits, APS cameras typically include film cartridge assemblies that automate the loading and support of film cartridges and the advancement of film strips during film exposure and movement operations
While conventional photographic camera and film systems offer high-resolution photographs, the image storage and retrieval is inconvenient and time consuming. Further, it is difficult and costly to copy, modify or transmit photographic images. Additionally, to use such images in electronic computer or video systems, the photographic image must first be converted to an electronic image in the form of an electrical signal representative of the photographic image. To overcome these limitations, cameras using charge-coupled devices (CCDs) have been used for recording images electronically and a storage device such as a tape, disk or a memory circuit for storing electrical image signals. The image signals are transferred to a display device for viewing or a printer for printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,476, issued to McGarvey, discloses an electro-optical circuit for converting a conventional single lens reflex (SLR) camera into an electro-optical camera. The electro-optical circuit is attached to the film back of the camera so that it is operational as a still camera or as an electro-optical camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,458, issued to Cronin, et al., discloses an electronic imaging module that is removably insertable into a photographic camera for reversibly converting the camera into an electronic imaging camera. The electronic imaging module includes a sensing unit, a processing unit, and a coupling unit. The sensing unit detects an object image and converts the image to a corresponding electrical signal. The processing unit, which is configured for location within the camera's film cassette holder, includes a storage unit for storing the electrical signal and a transmission link for transmitting the electrical signal to external devices such as a control unit or a base unit. The coupling unit couples the sensing unit to the processor unit. The coupling unit is adjustable to ensure that the sensing unit is in alignment with the camera optical path and the film plane and the processing unit is secured within the film cassette holder.
Additionally, U.S. application Ser. No. 08/723,623 by the Applicant discloses a digital camera that operates inside and in conjunction with a non-digital camera that includes an imaging array that senses the image to be recorded and a light detector that detects the presence of light due to the opening of the shutter aperture of the camera. The light detector controls the imaging array so that an image is digitally captured when the photographer depresses the shutter button to take a picture. These images can then be sent to an external computer, printer or display for processing or viewing.